It's Nothing
by Lynx Hates Everything
Summary: Sayaka's acting strange around Kyoko, and Kyoko will do anything to get the secret out of her to find out why she's so upset


So this was supposed to just be a drabble that was going to stay on Tumblr, but it got too long and I'm uploading it here instead. It was a request from Tumblr user frostbite883, though it deviates a bit from the original I hope the length makes up for it. (Plotted with help from Tumblr user quarianmagicalgirl)

* * *

During the school year, Sayaka was only available to hang out on weekends, which was frustrating for Kyoko. Boring, obviously, and she thought that would be the biggest problem to arise from being the only one of her friends not in school. There were always ways to kill time, but it was so lonely only seeing them when it was time to be serious and hunt witches.

But today was Sunday, Kyoko's designated day to spend hours hanging out with Sayaka until she had to go back to school for the week. She wasn't supposed to be at Sayaka's house for another half hour, but it wasn't like she was ever busy. If she wasn't done with her homework now, there was no way she was going to have it done on time.

When she knocked, Sayaka opened the door, glaring. "You're early."

"Nah, you're just late." Kyoko kicked her shoes off after pushing past Sayaka to cross the doorway.

"Th- that doesn't make any sense! This is my house!" She closed the door behind her, almost slamming it. Sayaka wasn't even looking at her.

"Am I interrupting something or...?" Not once had being early been a problem. Sayaka was _never _busy before her visit, unless she called Kyoko to tell her otherwise.

"No, I was just watching TV." She said nothing was wrong, but her tone said that she was going to flay Kyoko and possibly wear her skin as a suit.

"Then...you alright? Ya ain't even lookin' at me." It didn't take long to notice that. Normally she'd stare at Sayaka until she'd turn and look at her back, enjoying the embarrassingly-girlish thrill of having her eyes drilling into her. But not once yet had she directed an angry stare at her. Her annoyed face was so shamelessly cute, too.

"I'm fine." Her eyes flicked in Kyoko's direction just briefly before focusing on something behind her.

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder, but there was nothing but the empty wall of the foyer. "Am I missin' something? What's back there?"

"Nothing." Sayaka retreated to the kitchen, Kyoko close on her heels. "You want something to drink?"

"Just whatever you're getting." She'd learned better than to bother her about snacking, considering their plan was to go out to a ramen shop later. Until then, they would laze about making fun of the TV or arguing over a video game, as usual.

"Here, go put Mario Kart in or something." Sayaka slid a cup of water across the counter to her, yanking her hand back when Kyoko reached for it.

"Worried about cooties?" If Kyoko wasn't so attentive to Sayaka, she might not have picked up on it. But she was definitely not looking at her, and even refusing to touch her. It sounded like the perfect scenario, she could watch Sayaka all she wanted and not get caught and scolded. Instead, being ignored was almost as lonely as being alone.

"No, I'm fine." Her response was so curt that there was no chance Kyoko would believe her.

"Did something happen earlier today? Arguin' with your parents?" That made the most sense; Sayaka avoided complaining about family problems to Kyoko, but she didn't mind if it meant helping her with an emotional problem.

"Of course-" Sayaka's voice started to raise, but Kyoko caught the brief pause before she continued. "Not. Nothing happened."

"That's not a nothin' voice. Tell me what's goin' on."

Sayaka ignored her, picking up one of the Nintendo controllers off the coffee table. "We'll go after a few rounds, it's too early to get dinner."

"If you say so." Kyoko got her own controller and kicked her feet out dejectedly when Sayaka sat on the loveseat across the room. "If nothin's wrong you'd be sitting on the couch with me."

"Why does that mean anything?" Sayaka was being so short with her, rather than the confusion and curiosity that usually accompanied a question.

"Ya normally share the couch with me." Every time Kyoko would take the left side, and Sayaka would walk around to the right. "Yer avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding-"

Kyoko cut her off. "Then what if I sat with you over there?"

"Wha...well, that wouldn't be normal..." Kyoko threw herself onto the adjacent seat, so close to Sayaka that she had to turn her whole body to face her. "Was that really necessary?"

"You got a problem with it? Said ya aren't avoiding me." Sayaka just rolled her eyes turned back to the TV screen.

"You're just distracting." She tried to shrug off Kyoko, who was leaning against her shoulder. "That's cheating."

"I'm just getting comfy." An idea hit her though, as Sayaka flipped through the stage selection. In spite of Sayaka's wiggling away, she pushed herself against her, squishing Sayaka against the arm of the seat as the round started.

"Kyoko get- I can't see, get off." She was braced against the arm and tried to use the leverage to shove Kyoko to the floor, but Kyoko had the advantage of being a better player and requiring less attention to play it.

"Tell me what's bothering you and I'll get up."Sayaka was stubborn, so she would be forced to pick between winning the game, which she considered herself good at, or keeping her secret.

"The only thing bothering me is you not getting up. You just knocked me off because I can't see." She was always a sore loser, but that was such a ridiculous mistake that Kyoko wouldn't have believed she did that if she hadn't seen it.

"Bullshit." Being leaned on wasn't that bad, Sayaka was distracted. "If you aren't avoiding me, then talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kyoko was glancing between Sayaka and the screen, and noticed her face reddening. Either she was really upset, or blushing; probably the former.

"Don't give me that, you've been out of it. What happened earlier?" Kyoko paused the game to let Sayaka focus on answering.

"I told you, nothing." Sayaka lunged around and smashed her hand on Kyoko's controller, both unpausing it and running Kyoko off the stage.

This was above pride in winning a game. Kyoko abandoned her controller and shifted around on the love seat, laying across Sayaka and covering her completely like a blanket. "Tell me."

"Get off!" Sayaka dropped hers as well, rolling onto her back and pushing at Kyoko uselessly.

"No, talk to me first." She tried to pin Sayaka's arms down so that she would stop pushing up at her face, but she was flailing and wiggling too much.

"Nothing- dammit, Kyoko!" After enough trashing, she had wriggled herself free and crawled on the floor.

"Not allowed." Before she could run, Kyoko jumped up and latched on, riding her piggyback style. Sayaka nearly fell over, but caught herself on an end table, wobbling as she balanced Kyoko's added weight.

"Let go," she said, voice implying a threat.

"Make me." As a magical girl, it would take a lot more than a scuffle to hurt her. Without warning, Sayaka dropped to the floor, knocking them both to their sides but still forcing the breath out of Kyoko's lungs.

While she was recovering, Sayaka pulled Kyoko's arms from around her torso and scrambled to stand upright. "Told you I could get you off."

Before she stepped out of the way, Kyoko grabbed onto Sayaka's ankle, letting her drag her across the floor. "Sayakaaaaa," she whined, ignoring the inevitable rugburn.

"I'd rather not, _nng_, talk about it. God, you're heavy."

"I just wanna find out what's got you upset, you idiot!" Kyoko let go to stand up and face her, gripping her forearm lightly enough that she could break free without hurting either of them. She was just teasing, but Sayaka was taking it so personally. "Seriously, what's wrong."

"Nothing!" Sayaka yanked away but didn't back away more than a half-meter.

"I'm worrying about you, moron." For each step she took forward, Sayaka matched it with a step back, face reddening to her ears. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." Sayaka glared at Kyoko's feet, hands balled into fists.

"Then don't yell at-"

"I like you!"

Ordinarily Kyoko would continue shouting over an interruption, but this particular one had her frozen. Sayaka's face...how did she confuse the obvious blushing for anger? Her inability to look directly at her since she arrived, she was just embarrassed the whole time! She would have hit herself if she wasn't still processing the situation.

"Stupid, you're my problem." Sayaka grit her teeth and still didn't lift her gaze from the floor. "I, I like..."

With the tension petering, Kyoko was too stunned to speak, and Sayaka lacked the confidence to repeat it. The silence hung heavily, broken only for a moment when Kyoko asked, "When was this?"

Sayaka groaned loudly, throwing her back to a wall and leaning against it for support. "I dunno, this morning." She looked up at the ceiling, and Kyoko could see her throat bob as she gulped.

* * *

"Hello?" Sayaka was surprised to see Madoka's name when her phone rang.

"Ah, Sayaka-chan! Are you busy?"

"Nah, Kyoko won't be here for a couple hours. Need something?" She didn't sound distressed enough for it to be a magical girl problem.

"Have you done the homework? I'm stuck on this problem." Sayaka could hear papers shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Ah..." She thought back to her schoolbag, abandoned and left untouched behind her bedroom door.

"You weren't planning on doing it, were you?"

"I was gonna rush through it tonight." She pouted at Madoka's accusatory tone, knowing that Madoka suspected she had totally forgotten about it.

"Of course you were, I'll just call Homura-chan about it."

Sayaka huffed, always touchy about being ignored for that girl. "What subject? I'll try to knock some of it out before Kyoko gets here."

"Math. It's fine, you'll probably be too distracted to be any help to be honest." Sayaka didn't like the sound of Madoka's giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm, nothing." Another small giggle.

"I'll only be distracted worrying about what's going to happen to my house." A disaster often followed Kyoko, and it was one she would be responsible for cleaning up after. But Madoka only gave a lighthearted hum. "Now what's _that _mean?"

"I think you're looking forward to it."

"I only spend time with her for the same reasons you do, I just got dragged into being friends." The accusations in Madoka's tone suddenly made sense. "Madoka...no, you know I love Kyoko."

Madoka was probably the only person in the world whose smile could be heard over the phone. And Sayaka heard that smile before she realized what she said. "Wait, no!"

"I knew it!"

"Ky- Kyousuke! I meant I love Kyousuke!" Madoka only laughed and was silent otherwise. "I don't..."

"Should I get off the line and leave you to your date?"

"It's not like that's we're just..." Kyoko was coming over so they could go out to dinner. "I meant I love her like a friend."

"I have to finish my homework, I'm going to go call Homura-chan now."

"Madoka wait!" The line disconnected before Sayaka could protest, and she just stared straight ahead, phone still to her ear.

She'd thought about it before, but ultimately decided she would rather be with Kyousuke. He was refined and polite and talented and...well Kyoko was a good magical girl. And a lot of fun. This was always where she always stopped thinking about it because she didn't want to make Kyoko any more tempting than she already was.

"Just friends," she mumbled to herself as she flipped the channel on the TV to a romance movie featuring a distinctly-heterosexual couple.

* * *

Kyoko was quiet through the whole story, and still didn't speak for some time after. "So...ya like me."

"That was the exactly what I just said, yes." Sayaka's arms were crossed over her chest, and the bright red color slowly started leaving her face as she calmed down.

"What now?" It was a big moment, and Kyoko absolutely didn't want to ruin it.

"I don't care, I didn't think about it."

"What if I like you?"

Sayaka looked like that was the last thing she expected to hear, and the blush returned. She stammered for a moment before turning away and finally speaking. "What if? Didn't say that you do."

"I like you." She smiled at finally being able to say that, and at Sayaka's every reaction. This time her eyes widened and she crossed her arms tighter, but she stood still and pretended that she hadn't heard anything.

"I like you, too." Sayaka tried to keep her face neutral, but Kyoko noticed how her lips tugged into the tiniest smile. Her hands balled into fists and gripped the sides of her shirt tightly. "But what does that change?"

"Nothin' if you want." Kyoko ground her heel into the carpet nervously, gathering up all her courage to take a few steps forward. She'd walked up to witches more graciously and composed than she was now, and Sayaka was just a scrawny city girl not even significantly taller than her. "But we can change it."

Sayaka took a more defensive stance, turning to the side and pushing harder against the wall. "Like how?"

"Like this." With a great effort, Kyoko pushed herself forward and planted her lips on Sayaka's cheek.

Sayaka jumped like she was going to shout, but stopped and stared at Kyoko, eyes wide, when she pulled away. "Yeah, we could do that..."

"Did you wanna do it more?" She grinned, confidence returning now that she knew Sayaka was okay with it.

"Maybe after dinner." Sayaka returned the mischievous grin. "We could call it a...a date, I guess."

"Really?" Kyoko's mind finally began to register what was going on. She just kissed Sayaka. Sayaka said they were going to do it again. They were going on a date. She threw her mind in reverse, attempting a smooth recovery. "Then, I'll pick you up at...now. I'm picking you up and we're gonna go."

"You got a ride?" Sayaka returned her advance with small laugh.

"You already saw my shoes in the doorway. Like 'em?" Damn, that probably would've sounded way cooler if she had a car.

"You idiot." This time she didn't sound angry, just playing with her like normal. But this time it wasn't exactly like normal. It was her new girlfriend teasing her for the first time.

"Then, we should go?" She didn't have anything cool or flirtatious to follow it up with, she would have to start practicing.

"Sure." Sayaka slid her hand over Kyoko's, slipping her fingers between hers. "But we have to do it like this."

"Uh, Sayaka..."

"What's wrong? Too much?" She squeezed Kyoko's hand playfully.

"Shoes. You uh, can't put 'em on like this." It was true, but her fingers twitched in disappointment when Sayaka let go to rub the back of her neck.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." She laughed nervously at her mistake.

"You dumbass." Despite the teasing, Kyoko really was happy. And even though she looked embarrassed, she was sure that Sayaka was happy too.


End file.
